Une boulette qui compte vraiment?
by Partizion
Summary: Certains diront qu'il était un génie, d'autre iront dire qu'il était quand même bien stupide. Cependant ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a la fâcheuse tendance à rater ses examens à un détail près non? Os sur le thème Faute du jeu du Fof


_La première fournée d'Os provient de ma tentative de participation au jeu du FoF dans lequel il faut écrire un texte sur un thème donné en une heure. Même si je ne respecte pas forcément le jour, j'essaye de rédiger dans le temps imparti. Bonne lecture!_

 **Thème : Faute**

* * *

 **Une boulette qui compte vraiment?**

\- Alors ça s'est passé comment bro?

La porte passager de la voiture claqua tandis qu'un garçon aux cheveux décolorés et coiffés à la manière d'un hibou s'asseyait en soufflant bruyamment.

\- Bah j'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir géré mais Akaashi est pas d'accord. Il doit régler les dernières formalités avec l'autre mec.

\- Ce mec c'était l'examinateur du permis Bo', soupira Kuroo, si tu lui as parlé comme à un pote ça part mal.

\- Mais nan! J'ai été super respectueux et tout! Comme vous me l'avez dit!

\- Tu as pensé à tout avant de démarrer?

Le hibou hocha positivement de la tête en se mettant à faire des grands gestes.

\- J'ai fais tout les réglages comme il faut! Le siège puis les rétro. J'ai même pas oublié de demander si tout le monde était bien attaché! Et j'ai mis mes feux de croisement vu qu'il faisait pas tout à fait jour!

Le noiraud acquiesça en essayant de faire attention au moindre détail.

 _Ça commençait bien pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour rater son permis pour la troisième fois?_

\- Et après t'as fais quoi?

\- J'ai démarré le moteur et on a commencé à rouler. J'ai bien fais attention à mes contrôles et aux priorités.

\- Ça s'est passé comment pour la manœuvre? interrogea le chat.

 _Y a forcément un moment pour que ça ait coincé si Akaashi lui a dit direct que c'était mort._

\- C'était super simple, il m'a fait faire un créneau, que j'ai géré évidemment, et il m'a posé des questions difficiles.

 _Ça doit être ça qui a tout foutu en l'air..._

Néanmoins, Kuroo fut moins sûr de son idée en voyant la mine fière de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais j'ai super bien répondu car tu m'avais bien fais tout retenir par cœur! Du coup après on est reparti et j'ai pu faire mon parcours en autonomie. J'ai bien suivi tout les panneaux et au final on est revenu ici!

\- Ça doit être tout bon alors, l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma soupira de soulagement, tu vas enfin l'avoir ton permis.

 _Et je vais pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il arrête de squatter l'auto-école pour draguer Akaashi. Les rendez-vous ça se fait pas en heure de conduite._

A un moment, le chat avait même soupçonné son meilleur bro de rater son permis exprès pour pouvoir avoir une excuse pour venir les voir. Mais bon, à un moment il fallait juste admettre que son hibou adoré n'était juste pas très attentif.

 _Il faudrait que je vois ce qu'en pense l'autre concerné dans cette affaire, j'ai moyen de bien me marrer si j'arrive à leur arranger un truc._

Un claquement de porte le sortit dans ses pensées. Il en profita pour démarrer le moteur, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur pour examiner l'expression de celui qui venait de les rejoindre.

 _Finalement c'est peut-être pas trop un bon plan._

Même le décoloré n'osa pas reprendre la parole, l'aura de menace du plus jeune lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il pourrait se faire éjecter du véhicule au moindre mot. Finalement, Kuroo se décida à briser le silence qui s'installait assez rapidement.

\- Alors il en a pensé quoi?

Une longue inspiration se fit entendre.

 _Ne jamais réveiller le Keiji maléfique qui dort_ , nota le chat dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Il se trouve, que notre cher élève a failli créer un accident en chaîne au-niveau d'un carrefour à sens giratoire afin de pouvoir, attention je le cite "me montrer les super dérapages qu'il a vu dans un film hier soir".

Le silence revint dans l'habitacle. Le noiraud n'en revenait pas, finalement il coupa le moteur et écrasa sa tête contre le volant de désespoir.

\- Bo' me dis pas que t'as osé...

\- C'était le meilleur drift du monde bro! Encore mieux que les tiens!

\- Mais t'as osé me dire que tout s'était super bien passé alors que t'as fais une merde pareille, geigna le plus grand, t'es complètement con!

\- Roh c'est bon, au final tout s'est bien passé, y a pas eu de mo...

\- Grâce à ton examinateur qui a eu la présence d'esprit de te freiner avant que tu ne perdes le contrôle du véhicule, le coupa Akaashi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est une faute éliminatoire. Et tu as traumatisé celui qui t'as évalué.

Kuroo se redressa, interrogeant le plus jeune au travers du rétro.

\- C'était qui? J'ai pas réussi à le reconnaître vu qu'il est pas sorti.

\- Washijou, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi pâle.

Un sourire mesquin orna les lèvres du chat. Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis fier de toi mon bro, je pensais pas que tu réussirais ça.

Le décoloré avait une mine perdue, oscillant entre l'espoir et la tristesse.

\- Ça me donne mon permis du coup?

\- Non Bokuto-san et si tu continues à l'encourager dans ce genre de chose, je démissionne Kuroo-san. Surtout s'il le refait lorsque je suis dans le véhicule.


End file.
